1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headed and, more particularly, to a headed piece having an exposed, outside surface upon which ornamentation is provided.
2. Background Art
The headed industry is becoming increasingly competitive. This is particularly true in the category of headed including baseball-style caps. Whereas, at one point in time, baseball-style caps were worn primarily by individuals participating in baseball-related activities, their use has now spread to an extent that these caps are worn regularly by a significant portion of the population for both sports related and leisure activities.
The basic construction of the baseball-style cap has not changed since its initial introduction. That is, the cap has a crown that embraces a wearer's head and a forwardly projecting brim/bill.
The baseball-style cap is desirable for a number of reasons. First of all, it is generally light in weight, with the brim/bill affording shielding of the faces of wearers thereof from sun and the other elements.
The baseball-style cap is also highly versatile, making it adaptable to many different uses and applications. Particularly in the last two decades, the baseball-style cap has gone from a relatively plain construction, to one integrating any of a multitude of different functional and aesthetic features. These developments have been spurred by the growing use of baseball-style caps by all different age groups, and have been recently propelled by the perceived, still untapped, base of potential customers. This potential in large part stems from the adaptability of the baseball-style cap to meet the many different tastes and needs of this customer base.
For example, the baseball-style cap is adapted to be used comfortably by men and women participating in many different types of sporting events, such as tennis, baseball, golf, etc. Baseball caps are commonly offered as souvenir items with pertinent information thereon at a multitude of different events, that vary significantly in terms of their nature, be it sporting, academic, etc. For example, baseball-style caps may be sold to commemorate an athletic team or an event in which a team participates. The information on the cap may be commemorative of a non-sporting event or may be such as to identify significant individuals, events, or places. As an alternative, the caps may have general advertising material thereon.
Accordingly, those offering headed, particularly baseball-style caps, and competing for business, are presented with the challenge of distinguishing their products from the multitude of those offered by their competition. In meeting this challenge, designers are constantly seeking out new features that will cater to a particular niche that has not been exploited, or exploited effectively, by others in the past. The feasibility of a particular feature must of course be balanced against the ultimate cost of the caps incorporating that feature, keeping in mind also the likely size of the consumer base therefor. As a result, baseball-style caps are offered in a wide price range to appeal to different types of customers.
The industry continues to develop new products that will gain the attention of additional potential consumers that have been inundated with headed having different looks, features, etc., and offered in wide ranges of price and quality. One focal area for this effort has been the manner of applying ornamentation to the outside/external surfaces of the cap, and in particular the crown. This ornamentation can generally be divided into two general types: a) that which is directly applied to the headed; and b) that which is pre-formed and subsequently applied to the headed piece, as through a self-contained patch. The application may be through the use of thread, an adhesive, fasteners, etc.
Over the years, ornamentation has been applied to headed and other apparel items as by: a) embroidery using thread with controlled application through computer-aided technology; b) printing; c) metal patch application; d) heat transfer using silicon/rubber, etc. Of these, over the last 20 years, the primary method of applying ornamentation has been through embroidery using automated machines that apply the embroidery using thread, such as that made from polyester or rayon.
The lesser used printing methods generally are silk screen printing, rubber/silicon printing, and the like.
In the heat transfer method, a film with the ornamentation is prepared and transferred through heat application to the particular surface.
The search continues in this industry for additional eye catching ornamentation that has a unique appearance and appeals to a significant customer base.